


One Year Later

by KingConnor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingConnor/pseuds/KingConnor
Summary: ,,,,once in a dream, it's,,,, wack??? but hey uwuRobin, a 23-year-old guy, is our main character, please enjoy pals :'>>





	One Year Later

_"Your year is up."_ A voice came, causing Robin to raise his head from the firm, uncomfortable bed he'd gotten used to when he was first tossed into the 'Waiting Room', as Amanda liked to call it. He didn't understand what he was supposed to be waiting for, but.. it was supposedly the punishment for getting caught stealing. It was that, or prison for ten years. The food was better here, anyways and.. probably a lot warmer, aside from the times Amanda dragged him out for testing.   
  
Robin groggily forced himself into an upright position. His ruby-scarlet mop of red hair coming down around his shoulders momentarily before getting tossed into a loose bun, a few too short locks of hair falling and framing his face as he stood.   
"Where.. Where d-do I.. go?"  
"That's not our problem. You've completed your time, and you're free to go."   
  
He was guided out of the building by two soldiers, at least given some fresh clothes and shoes so he was suitable to go to the outside world. It was in the evening, just before dusk, so there was an orange-brown hue that loomed over the town.   
"There's been some changes since the last time you were... free. The main one you should be concerned with is that points are used now. In order to save trees, Miss Stern ordered it so everyone gets a certain amount of points per month to use how they wish. My recommendation would be to use yours to find someplace warm for the night."  
  
At least the guards, one of them, was remotely helpful. Even if Robin had no idea where he was, or where to go. He didn't have a backpack of things he had when he'd been brought in either, which was pretty understandable, since none of it had been his to begin with. He stole for a reason, after all.  He didn't have any idea of where to go, so he just wandered. It was a busy town, Detroit wasn't small, so he had to come across something eventually, and Robin did have friends around that, if they had remained in town, he'd be able to go to for help.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Eventually he managed to come across a building that he remembered being the Kamski apartments, which Robin found weird initially, considering Elijah was rather wealthy and successful after everything, and he hesitated a little. What if Elijah didn't even remember who he was? Before he got tossed into the Waiting Room, he remembered Elijah was quickly becoming _The Genius Of The Century_ due to his androids. He knew fame changed people, often times for the worse. Then again.. it was either try it and know, or hope that he could find somewhere else. Being around mid-October to Early-November, it'd be cold at night, and it'd only get colder, so it's not like he'd have many options.  
  
He rapped on the door, and after a brief wait, a familiar face opened the door. Chloe, a kind android he'd met when things were first in the process of development, greeted Robin.   
"Good evening, Mister Silver. I'll let Elijah know you're here." She informed, having a cheerful tone as she stepped aside to let the taller man in. Though, nearly everyone was taller than Chloe. Robin, however, was also very tall, 6'6". He took a seat, watching the blonde android close the door before disappearing behind another which closed behind her.   
  
By the time it reopened, Chloe's short petite frame had been replaced with a tired, taller Elijah Kamski in a robe, his hair damp. Perhaps he'd just gotten out of the shower, or from swimming. Maybe something else, but he honestly had no idea.   
"Robin, it's delightful to see you again." He greeted, earning a stumbled greeting in response from the red head, only to be pulled into a hug from the genius.   
"I-I just- I need a place to.. stay? For.. a while. It-If that's okay?" Robin questioned, a joking scoff coming from Elijah as he pulled back,   
"Of course you can stay here, Robin! We're in the process of moving, however, there's always room for an old friend!"   
  
He hadn't expected to be welcomed so easily, but he really appreciated the open arms. It felt nice for a change, considering he'd basically been in isolation where Amanda had him kept, other than chats with doctors, but that wasn't good socialization. Especially when they were doing God-knows-what to you for testing. But, with being granted some place warm and, most importantly, _safe_ to stay, maybe he'd finally get a decent nights sleep, and get a better meal.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> In Progress ;>>


End file.
